Twenty Years Later
by FirePhoenix112
Summary: Yvette is baffled as she is suddenly found in the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after leaving the Magical world for twenty years. Now she must settle back into the school as a regular student whilst trying to find the wizard who turned her from a thirty-five year old woman, into a thirteen year old girl…


_**Hai,**_

_**This is just an idea at the moment, I'm not sure where I'm going with this -so I'm kinda making it up as I go along. C: Which is a lot harder than I thought it would be…**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, which is the wonderful work of J.K Rowling. The only things I own is the plot, Yvette, and any other characters that I make up as I go along. C;**

_**Since I'm mostly doing this to improve on my writing skills (A Level English Student here C: ) Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and informative. **_

**Story Summary:**

**Yvette is baffled as she is suddenly found in the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after leaving the Magical world for twenty years. Now she must settle back into the school as a regular student whilst trying to find the wizard who turned her from a thirty-five year old woman, into a thirteen year old girl…**

A scream erupted out through the stone walls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It echoed out from the infirmary where a very young looking Yvette was sat, staring at herself in horror in the mirror. Her eyes wide and her mouth open.

It had been twenty years since the end of the war; when Harry defeated Voldemort. Afterwards, Yvette had disappeared from the face of the earth. No matter where they searched, they would never be a trace of her. No print or scent, nothing. It was like she never existed – not even her family could pin her down. Until now that is.

She had been found on Hogwarts grounds, under the Wamping Willow unconscious. By now she should have been thirty-five years old. But she wasn't, well at least she didn't _look_ thirty-five. She looked about thirteen years old. Her hair reached her mid-back, and her face was rounder. She had shortened in size, and her chest had flattened slightly – though she was pretty well endowed for a thirteen year old. Her grey eyes looked more silver, and she was extremely pale. When she was found, her clothes had all been too big for her, and there was no wand in her possession. Her right cheekbone had been purpled with bruises and she had received a burn on the back of her left shoulder. But no spells had been detected on her body apart from one which was never heard of.

Yvette sat on the bed silently as she awaited the familiar pop of someone apparating. The nurse had given her a calm draught that had helped immensely, considering that she had been in shock a few minutes before. The mirror was still clutched in her hands; it rested on her lap as she stared ahead of her. The only movement coming from her was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed – and the odd blink every so often. Her head jerked suddenly, as if she'd been slapped. A small 'pop' came from down the corridor and Yvette found herself watching the door, waiting for someone to walk through. Three people walked in.

The first was a tall man with broad shoulders, circular glasses framed his bright green eyes and a faded scar in the shape of a lightning bolt sat smugly on his forehead, which was partly hidden by the mop of dark black hair. Lines of worry traced along his head and his mouth was pressed in a thin line as he turned his head to look at the girl. A lump formed in Yvette's throat, it was Harry. A very _worried_ Harry.

The second person to enter in behind Harry was McGonagall. She looked pretty much the same as Yvette remembered her. Her emerald robes glinted slightly in the light of the infirmary and her pointed hat tilted to one side, the tip crooked. Her face was wrinkled a little more – probably due to all those years as headmistress. Yvette found it hard to look at her eyes though. They were wise, knowing, and hard. The war had toughened them up to see through people, and swindle out even the best of liars.

The last person was Kingsley Shacklebolt. The last Yvette had heard of him, that he was nominated to be the Minister for Magic. It seemed that he got the job after all. He was wearing his deep purple robes, and a pointed cap sat on his bald head. He looked somewhat tired – being the MOM must be taking toll, all that cleaning up after the war, then the re-building of the Magical world. It must have been some work.

Yvette's eyes followed Harry as he walked over to her bedside and sat down heavily in the plastic chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the others to catch up. They both stood at the end of her bed, serious expressions on their faces. This couldn't be good. Yvette turned her head to face Harry's frown.

"Yvette" He tried – his voice cracking. He coughed to clear his throat then he tried again. "Yvette" He said again, louder and clearer.

"Harry" Yvette replied slowly, blinking. She could see the colour rise in his cheeks as he clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. Yvette swallowed, grimacing at how uncomfortable it was.

"Where…Where have you been?" Harry asked her slowly, trailing his eyes up to meet hers. Their eyes locked for a moment before Yvette looked down quickly, averting her gaze.

"I don't remember much" She answered truthfully, looking into the mirror. McGonagall shifted as she leant forwards, resting her hands on the bars of the end bedpost.

"It's very important that you tell us everything you do remember Miss Lance" She spoke softly. Yvette winced as she looked up at the old woman with wide eyes.

"I…I don't know where to start" Yvette admitted, gnawing on her bottom lip as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. McGonagall opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off.

"Why don't you _start_ off with _WHY_ you left in the first place" Harry said in a harsh voice. Yvette looked at him for a moment. She could tell by his expression that he was hurt. After all – she did leave suddenly, with no explanation why or when she was leaving. She just upped and left.

"I didn't think I could cope – after everything that had happened I didn't want to risk losing everyone again, I didn't want to hurt so much" Yvette told him, her throat hoarse. Harry stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. His voice strained.

"But you lost us anyway – because you left"

Yvette looked down at her lap again, closing her eyes, her grip on the mirror tightening.

"I thought that if I cut myself off – and stayed away from you all that I'd be able to heal on my own"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. McGonagall gave him a warning look – but it didn't stop him from retorting.

"It took you _twenty YEARS_ to heal?" He asked incredulously. "And instead of letting us help you, you decided to abandon us?"

Yvette turned away from him, shuffling so her back was to him.

"Miss Lance – where did you go?" Kingsley spoke up for the first time, his deep voice snapping Yvette's eyes open. She looked up at Kingsley with pained eyes.

"The muggle world, I stayed in a small cottage on the edge of Cornwall, by the sea" She told him softly, her eyes falling down to her lap again as she heard Harry scoff.

"Of course – that's why we couldn't find her – everyone was convinced that she was staying in the Magical world, being pure-blood and all" He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Yvette looked up, furrowing her brows as she turned to Harry once more.

"You were looking for me?" She asked timidly. Harry shot her a glare, his green eyes piercing her skull.

"Yes" He snapped. "What did you expect? You disappeared into thin air; you should have known that we'd all go looking for you"

Yvette bit her bottom lip, shaking her head slowly.

"If I did, then I don't remember – How long did you search for?" She asked. Harry's face hardened.

"Twelve years, after that it was just painful to even speak your name – we thought that you might be dead, we checked every cemetery we came across, but you weren't there" He cut himself off and looked down, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What did you do for twenty years Miss Lance?" McGonagall prompted, narrowing her eyes. Yvette swung her head around to look at her.

"I don't know, I can't remember"

Kingsley was about to protest when Yvette cut him off.

"I mean it, all I can remember was finally getting to the cottage, and I stayed there for about a week moping about then…nothing"

Harry looked up again.

"So you disappear for twenty years, and then turn up at Hogwarts, looking like a thirteen year old – This can't be a coincidence" Harry frowned, putting his hand on the back of his neck; the lines on his forehead deepening.

Kingsley stepped forwards, a determined look on his face.

"I'll have the ministry send an owl to the Aurors who work in the detective branch - they'll solve this problem efficiently" He told him warmly. Harry shook his head.

"No – only a wizard with great power can take away the last twenty years from someone's memory and then turn them into a child again – and no offense Kingsley, but I don't trust the ministry anymore, I'll handle this investigation with a handful of people I know I can trust" He told him firmly, a fierce look in his eyes, just daring Kingsley to object. But he didn't.

Kingsley just nodded.

"Of course – but there is still the issue of what we do with Yvette now she is a child"

They were all silent for a moment before Yvette spoke up.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to go to school again" She told them, looking at McGonagall then at Harry, blinking. McGonagall glanced at Harry who gave her a quick nod before they looked at Yvette with a thin smile.

"I will get all the legal papers through, and luckily for you we are only a couple of weeks into the year – so you won't have missed much. I suppose we can re-place you into Gryffindor, and I can get you placements in most classes" McGonagall told her simply. A small smile spread across Yvette face as she nodded before looking at Harry.

"Is…this okay with you?" She asked; her eyes wide. Harry gave her a look.

"Why would it matter to me?" He snapped, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Yvette's face dropped.

"I was just asking…" Yvette sighed; trailing off.

"We must make sure all of Yvette's close friends know of her situation, to avoid any awkward moments" Kingsley told them, raising an eyebrow.

"And we must keep the lowdown on her situation to the students – the last thing Yvette needs right now is attention, distracting her from her studies"

"I agree – but what shall we do about her name? It'll be pretty obvious who she is as soon as someone says Yvette Lance" McGonagall sighed, frowning. Harry shook his head.

"Not if we say that she's a distant cousin of the Lance family and she's just moved here" He put in standing up and dropping his arms to his sides.

"And that was you'd still be a pure-blood" He nodded towards Yvette who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yippie" She grumbled. Harry shot her a warning glance and Yvette shut up.

Kingsley nodded, straightening his hat.

"Well – I'd best get started on that then, I'll be in touch soon" He nodded to each of them in turn before turning on the spot and disappeared with a pop – Yvette frowned, that was strange, she thought that it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts? McGonagall frowned again.

"Where will she live?" She asked quietly. Harry sighed.

"She can come and live with Ginny and I – we've got a spare bedroom" Harry suggested with the shrug of his shoulders and a small smile. McGonagall gave him a quick nod.

"Well that's settled then – I shall see you in my office later Miss Lance" McGonagall gave her a sharp smile before turning around on her heels and marching out of the Infirmary.

About half an hour later, Yvette found herself sitting down outside, her back leaning against a tree. She fidgeted in her new school uniform which she had a little trouble getting used to; she picked at the sleeves and self-consciously tugged at the skirt, which seemed to ride up her legs every five minutes. Harry was sitting cross-legged in front of her, shuffling through a wad of photos.

"I still can't believe you had kids, or Ronald or Hermione for that matter!" Yvette sighed, shaking her head slowly. Harry could feel a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah – back then I wouldn't have believed it either" He smiled, handing her two photos. One was of a third year boy; he resembled Harry quite a lot, his big green eyes beaming up at her. Yvette smiled slightly.

"This is…?" Yvette asked, glancing at up Harry and showing him the photo.

"My oldest – James, and that one is Albus" Yvette could feel herself smile.

"Good choice of names" She murmured, looking back at the photos of Harry's children. Harry smirked slightly.

"Albus is in second year at the moment…"

"He's a splitting image of you!" Yvette chuckled, her eyes wide as she compared the photo to Harry's face.

"My youngest is Lily, she will be joining Hogwarts next year" He told her warmly. "This is Rose – she's the same age as James, and this is her younger brother Hugo, he'll be joining in two years" Harry told her, handing her two more photos. Yvette smiled at them and looked up at Harry once more.

"Hermione and Ronald's children?" She asked, grinning. Harry nodded.

"Yep"

Harry looked at the last photo and licked his lips nervously before handing it to her. Yvette frowned slightly as she looked at the image in her hands. He looked like Draco Malfoy, only a lot younger, perhaps when he was in his third year? That mop of blonde hair was known anywhere. Then it suddenly hit Yvette. This wasn't Draco.

"This is Malfoy's son?" She asked hollowly. Harry nodded slowly. "So who…?"

"Her name was Astoria Greengrass – Slytherin, Pureblood – the boy's name is Scorpius" He informed her, watching her carefully. Yvette refused to show any emotion on her face.

"Oh…Good for him" She murmured, giving Harry a small smile. Harry raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"I will never get you Yvette" He told her, swiftly collecting the photos back from her and placing them carefully into a book. Yvette shrugged half-heartedly and gave him a smile.

"Neither will I" She muttered. Harry chuckled as he closed the book and put it on the ground beside him. He then clasped his hands together and looked at Yvette with a serious expression masked on his face.

"Yvette – It's highly important that you don't tell them of what's happened to you – stick to your story, and don't give them any reason's to doubt you" He told her, his voice level. Yvette frowned.

"I won't, but why?"

"Because whoever cast this spell on you – knows some very dark magic, and I don't want the students of this school put in harm's way, you understand?" He asked, slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Uh, yeah, I understand" She spoke quietly, looking down slightly at the grass.

Harry leant back and smiled.

"Good – now I suppose you'd better get over to McGonagall's office so she can give you the extra information" He told her, standing up and offering his hand. Yvette looked up at them for a moment before nodding and taking his outstretched hand.

Yet again, Yvette found herself sat in front of someone. Fidgeting nervously in her chair Yvette gnawed on her bottom lip; thinking about Harry's words.

"Miss Lance? Are you with me?" McGonagall's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife and brought Yvette back to reality. She gazed up at her old professor and nodded.

"Yes Professor" She murmured. McGonagall gave her a thin smile.

"Your classes, would you like to know which ones you're in?" She asked; a hint of amusement in her voice. Yvette nodded.

"Yes Professor"

"Good, You'll be taking – History of Magic, Herbology with Professor Longbottom (Yvette beamed), Defence against the dark arts, Potions (Yvette winced), Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination" McGonagall finished and glanced up at Yvette, who's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"That many classes?" She asked; her voice strained. McGonagall smiled.

"Well if you can handle that many cl-"

"-I can handle them!" Yvette piped up, her eyes wide and a small determined expression on her face as she clutched the arms of the chair tighter. She wanted to prove herself. She felt that it was a given – since her time at School previously hadn't been the best quality with the war raging on in the background, and the lack of consistent Defence against the Dark Arts Professors.

McGonagall watched Yvette's face carefully before nodding slowly, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure you can Miss Lance – Now off to bed with you – I presume you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is?"

Yvette nodded, giving the Professor a confident smile as she jumped up and headed towards the door – but before she opened it, a voice call out from behind her.

"Oh and Miss Lance?"

Yvette turned around to look at McGonagall with wide eyes.

"Yes Professor?"

"The Password is Lion's Roar – It's good to have you back"

Yvette couldn't supress the grin that exploded on her face.

"It's good to be back Professor!"

_**Hokay that's chapter one done. Though I have no idea if I'm going to continue this or not DX**__** it'll probably count on how many positive Reviews I get…**_


End file.
